Kim Possible: Wrath Of The Lotus
by Darrinx
Summary: Love is a powerful emotion but what happens to the pure of heart when that Love is torn away.Story collaborated with Leah Phillips. Cont Snuff Violence Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Wrath Of The Lotus  
By DarrinX & Leah Phillips

-Ok firstly id like to say that this is my first of 3 large Kim Possible stories so updates my be few and far between but please bare with me for that. Secondly this is the first story I've written with another author, Leah Phillips is my best friend and although her writing is good she lacks the confidence to post them yet I think we've all been there so please go easy on her with the reviews. Please read on and Please Enjoy-

The stars of the night started to shine in the blackened skies of Middleton capturing the imagination of anyone that gazed at there beauty. But one person although she gazed at them was unaffected by the twinkling beauty of the heavens.

Kim Possible sat back in her seat inside Bueno Nacho with her head rested on her hand. Her gaze was at the stars but her mind was on something more important than them.

Dr Drakken her arch foe had escaped from his maximum security prison and he'd seemed to have disappeared only to emerge once in a wile to steal what seemed like just random pieces of Equipment.

"EWEERRR What could he be up to" she thought aloud as she scoured through the stack of papers that lay before her. Drakken had been inside for almost six months and in that time things had just been incredible things were peaceful, life had moved on and she was now in the arms of a wonderful man.

But now he and his sidekick Shego had escaped and when ever those two were lose things always went sour. But everything they seemed to steal now just didn't make sense.

"Still cant find Drakken KP" came a soft voice just above her as she looked up from her paperwork and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend Ron Stoppable as he smiled at her whilst holding a large Bueno Nacho tray in his hands.

"Yeah I can't piece together anything that's his doing" Kim smiled at her boyfriend as she as she shuffled over in her seat to let Ron sit next to her. Ron placed there meals down on the table and quickly placed a loving kiss upon his girlfriends soft red lips making her blush as he smiled at her.

"Look KP don't stress yourself we'll get him" Ron then placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and she happily accepted his embrace as she placed her hand on his chest and rested her head against his shoulder and smiled at him. Ron always seemed to make her smile even if she was at her lowest with just a simple touch of his hand he could take all her worries away.

"Yeah your right Ron… Hay pass my Chimerito will Ya" Ron quickly obliged his beautiful girlfriend and handed her, her meal and placed it in her soft hands as they shared there dinner together.

For six months Ron and Kim had been a perfectly happy couple finally after so many years of denial the two best friends and famous teen hero's had found the courage to face there true feelings for one another and at the Prom the most wonderful night in there lives there love had been set free.

But now with Drakken on the loose Kim couldn't help but worry. Drakken had proven to be more dangerous then she previously gave him credit for even though some of his plans seemed to look completely ludicrous from the outside there was always some kind of world domination plot buried somewhere in its web.

The little Diablo plot even though Kim hated to admit it had taken her completely off guard and using a synthodrone to toy with her emotions had been pure evil.

But this just seemed too random all Drakken and Shego had stolen was five tons of pure white lead from a large production company. One hundred sheets of bullet proof Plexiglas and telecommunication's scrambler. Things just didn't seem to ad up.

"Ron I really can't place what Drakken's up to and when he gets like this that's when he's most dangerous." Kim's voice was filled with concern as she turned to her boyfriend and saw him smiling at her as he quickly took another bite into his Grandee sized Naco before shaking his head at her.

"Look KP just sit back and enjoy your meal there's nothing more we can do until Drakken or Shego strike again so are best bet is to just go with it comprendi" Ron then took Kim in his arms and smiled at her as he gazed lovingly into her dazzling green eyes before leaning down and capturing her lips with his for a strong deep kiss.

Kim closed her eyes and felt herself weaken at Ron's touch as she slipped further and further into Ron's embrace. Kim then wrapped her arms around her boyfriends strong frame and locked him into there kiss.

Kim and Ron shared there kiss for what felt like hours before finally releasing each other from there embrace and gazed at each other there faces flushed as there breathing became shallow as they locked eyes and saw the exact same thing within them.

"What you say we get out of here KP" asked Ron as Kim quickly took hold of Ron's hand and pulled him up from there table. She quickly gathered up her paperwork and placed them in her backpack and quickly grabbed Ron by the hand.

"I thought you'd never ask" replied Kim as she and Ron walked out of Bueno Nacho leaving there meals almost uneaten as they walked hand in hand out into the streets of Middleton and under the gaze of the stars above.

Kim and Ron walked down the chilled street there bodies close to one another as there faces locked in another Kiss as finally they reached Kim's house.

Ron walked Kim up to her front door and he pulled her close to him into another passionate kiss. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron as she let there kiss deepen and ran her fingers through his scruffy blond hair as he gently stroked Kim's soft red locks.

Ron released Kim from there kiss as they gazed at each other there breathing heavy as they locked eyes. Ron saw a hunger in Kim's that he'd never seen before as her breathing shallowed and she smiled at him before pressing her head close to his chest.

"You wanna come in for a little bit Ron" asked Kim as she traced her finger up his shirt and stopped at his chest and started making little circles near his beating heart.

"I… I'd love to Kim" said Ron his voice racked with nerves as Kim slowly pulled her keys from her pocket and slowly began to open the door. Kim smiled back at him as he entered her darkened hall way and made a small gesture for Ron to fallow and like a lost puppy he fallowed close behind his beautiful girlfriend.

Ron entered the blackened hallway of the Possible's residence and noted that no one was here everybody must have gone to bed when he noticed that Kim had already started her accent up the stares of her house and as she reached to top Kim turned to face her boyfriend and placing her finger to her lips as she spoke.

"Well you coming or not" Kim winked at the end of her sentence as she pulled the ladder down from her loft room and slowly began to climb into her chambers as Ron almost in a trance fallow behind.

Ron slowly entered Kim's room noticed her backpack thrown to the floor as she stood by her bed side her body engulfed by the moonlight shining from her window as it drew him closer and closer to her.

Ron stopped just inches from the woman he loved as she looked at him her breathing heavy as she slowly leaned her face closer towards his. Ron leaned down towards her and almost captured her lips with he's when she slowly pulled away. Ron gazed at her and saw a uncertainty in her eyes as he gently touched her face with his hand.

That one touch seemed to brake all of her uncertainties as the next thing Ron knew Kim threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. Slowly Kim pulled Ron backwards before they fell upon Kim's bed there embrace never braking as Kim reached down and pulled Ron's shirt from him exposing his strong hard body to her.

Kim gently ran her hands over Ron's hard abs and up towards his chest as she locked eyes with the man she loved as his soft brown eyes spoke volumes to her that only she could read.

"please" spoke Kim gently as her breath touched his face sending small chills up his body and his heart to beat faster as she gazed at him with her green eyes now awash with innocence.

"take me" Ron answered her in silence as he placed a strong deep kiss upon her lips as he held her to him and he knew right there that she and he were now one there love was true and as the moon began to set leaving them in total darkness they slowly lovingly gave each other to each other heart body and soul.

-That's the end of chapter one and whatdid you think.Leah wanted a little more graphicson Kim and Ron's love making but I think its a little inappropriate but you will get to see her writing talent later on in the story. But what could Drakken really be up to is he just going on random acts of criminality or is there something more sinister going on... Well you'll have to wait to find out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review-


	2. An Enemy Returns

-Sorry for the long time it taken to post this chapter but me and Leah can only work on this when we can get some free time together. Also I'm working on 2 other projects called Waiting For You and a new story called Returning to Everlot. Both are taking up almost all of my free time so Wrath Of the Lotus could take awhile to update but Please read on and Please Enjoy-

Chapter Two: An Enemy Returns.

Kim and Ron laid in the aftermath of lovemaking there hands locked together as they held each other close. There bodies were damp and glistened in the moonlight with beads of sweat and the only sound was the sound of there shallow breathing. There eyes stayed locked as they pulled each other closer there lips meeting for one more kiss.

Ron gently released his hand from Kim's as they kissed to softly stroke her soft red hair. He gently moved the soft silky strand from her eyes and softly ran he's fingertips across her face as she sighed from he's touch. Kim gently wrapped her arms around he's body as she longed for this feeling of love to never end. Ron gently cradled her in he's strong arms and gently placed small kisses upon her soft swan like neck before locking there lips once again.

Even though they had just committed an act that is only to be committed on marriage it had felt just so right that it couldn't possibly be a sin. They had shared each other so softly and gently it had been perfect. Nothing could have made this better for the two lovers as now they belonged to each other heart body and soul.

"Thank you Ron" said Kim as she kissed he's chin before releasing a small moan as she moved.

"Kim did, did I hurt you?" asked Ron afraid the he had caused the woman he loved any kind of pain as she smiled at he's concern.

"No Ron you were perfect" sighed Kim as she raised her hand so stroke Ron's handsome face still glistening with sweat as he placed small kisses upon her soft palm. Ron kissed her soft hand as he began to gaze into those beautiful green eyes once again and found himself locked in those precious green emeralds sparkling in the moonlight.

"Ron" Kim gently moaned he's name as he's kisses sent chill down her spine as he looked deep into her eyes and felt her heart beat quicken as she stroked he's hair. "I hope you never get tired of me"

Ron placed one final kiss upon her hand before taking it into he's own . He captured her hands with he's and gazed into those beautiful orbs of green he loved so much as he began to speak.

"Never. There's nothing in this world that could make me tire of you" Ron spoke with such passion in he's voice as he held her tight. Kim heard the truth in he's words and they brought her such joy as she kissed he's cheek before looking into he's soft brown eyes once again.

"I love you" Those three words had been held inside her heart for so long and she let Ron hear how deeply she cared for him as he smiled at her. She could see small tears forming in he's eyes as just sighed at her.

"I love you too" Kim's heart never stopped pounding after he said those words and slowly she let her own tears fall from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and gently pulled Ron back into there kiss.

There kiss was much deeper and powerful then any they shared before as Kim pulled Ron back on top of her as together they closed there eyes and slowly they continued to express there love.

…

6 weeks had gone by since that day when Team Possible had become on and now they had formed a unstoppable fighting force. They protected each other from any danger the other might face.

They had stopped DNAmy from changing all of Middleton Zoo into her own mutant Cuddle Buddy play pen.

Ron had even dared the lair of Lord Monkey Fist when he had stolen the fabled Omnis Visum Scimmia (The All Seeing Monkey) which was said to grant its owner the power to read the future.

Ron and Kim had battled as a united force and after a brutal struggle with Monkey Fists ninja Monkeys Ron had managed to destroy the All Seeing Monkey by taping into he's mystical monkey power. Ron had started to control that ancient magic quite well recently and as Kim battled with the Monkey Ninjas Ron defeated the so called Tai Shing Pek Kwar with ease.

But after all those successful missions one person still evaded them. Dr Drakken was still at large and it was now that Team Possible began to worry about what there arch foe was planning. Drakken and Shego had been free from Jail for almost 3 months now and still there was no sign of them it was almost as if the earth had opened and swallowed them up.

The lack of activity just wasn't normal for Drakken or Shego. Normally one or the other would have attacked some kind of government building or released a giant death ray to enslave the citizens of the world by now but there was nothing not one clue to he's location.

Kim sat at her families kitchen table as she scored through more of Drakken's previous crime scene's and still couldn't make out what he was planning. She'd tried Wade Global Justice even her cousin Larry everybody. She'd exhausted all of her most reliable contacts to try and locate Dr Drakken and all had come up empty he was just no where to be found.

"ERREGGHH where are you Drakken" Kim screamed out loud as she scored over her world map which was marked with all of Drakken's most recently hit targets. There was one on almost each continent Europe South America and Asia but why go so far out to steal what seemed like junk. The white lead and the scrambler were the only thing even remotely valuable but what was he planning with them.

"Maybe he's building a giant bullet proof Robot?" Said Kim as she looked down at her Kimmunicator as Wade typed on he's keyboard at a blistering pace.

"Don't think so Kim if that was the case it would make more sense to steal Titanium" Replied Wade as Kim took another case file out and scored through it.

"Well what about shielding for a new lair" Kim was now desperate for answers as she looked the reports on the white lead.

"That would make sense the lead could be used to block any tracking devices looking for Drakken which could be why Global Justice's spy satellites haven't picked up anything, But what about the Plexiglas."

"I'm not sure-"

"I'VE GOT IT" Cried Ron from across the kitchen. He had been pondering what Drakken was planning while preparing breakfast for him and Kim and it had hit him almost like a bolt of lightning. He jumped from the oven as she ran over to Kim and Wade as they looked at him confused.

"You've got what?" asked Kim as she looked at her boyfriend. He never left he's food unsupervised he must really be onto something.

"I've found out Drakken's plan listen. He uses the Plexiglas to build a giant sky dish and he uses the Telecommunication's scrambler and he's own equipment to get in contact with orbiting aliens fooling them into fallowing he's twisted plan to bring them down to earth and destroy all mankind. In the meantime Drakken and Shego stay tucked up in there nice little lead lined bunker protecting them from any radiation those aliens may spread and after ten or twelve years when the aliens have left earth Drakken and Shego emerge as rulers of the world… Well what do you think"

Kim and Wade looked back at Ron with that Is he being serous look on there faces as Ron smiled at them waiting for an answer from I'ver Wade or he's Girlfriend.

"Get serious Ron Aliens. You sure you haven't been at the hot sauce again" Wade finally replied as Ron looked at him unable that believe that Wade didn't see he's point.

"O come on it's a perfect plan what better way to wipe out mankind then to use evil blood sucking aliens with death rays and flying saucers that go WHOSH" Ron started to make death ray and flying saucer noises as Kim and Wade lowered there heads into there respected tables.

Kim looked up at Ron through the stacks of paper still fighting off invading Martians and smiled at he's kiddie little ways as she raised her head up and rested it on her hand.

"Hay Martian hunter" Ron turned away from he's invisible battle with the aliens and saw Kim smiling rather seductively at him. She then raised her finger and gestured him to come closer to her. Ron quickly scurried to her side as she smiled at him and slowly began to move her face closer towards he's.

"Your Nacos are burning" said Kim with a serious tone as she pointed behind him as Ron turned and screamed. He watched in shock as he watched there breakfast start to disappear in flames. Ron quickly dashed to contain the blaze as Kim and Wade laughed in hysterics.

Ron tried he's best to save he and Kim's breakfast but soon after fighting with the smoke and fire he returned to the table with a soldering frying pan and unrecognisable Nacos.

"Well there defiantly food style" said Wade as he tried to talk through he's laughter which started Kim laughing again. Ron just looked at he's work and frowned this was the first time he'd ever burnt any meal. He hated burnt food and Kim and Wade laughing didn't make anything better.

"We'll just see who's laughing when the Aliens get here." Kim and Wade tried to stop laughing but just looking at Ron's face was making it harder and harder as finally Kim started to speak.

"I'm HA HA I'm Sorry Ron HA HA HA" Kim's sides were starting to ache as she watched Ron lower he's head in shame and walked over to the bin and threw the Nacos and Pan in it and started laughing himself.

"It's your fault KP you and that sexy smile of yours" Ron smiled at he's girlfriend as she looked back at him still giggling to herself.

"Don't you ha, don't you try and blame this on me Ron Stoppable its your fault Mr Martian Hunter" Kim started giggling again as Ron reached into the fridge to grab something. He watched as Kim started to laughing again so he quickly grabbed a can full of banana cream and charged at her with it.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MARTIAN HUNTER"

Ron dived of the table almost knocking Rufus over as he started to drench he's girlfriend in the sticky dessert covering as she screamed. Kim tried to block Ron's attack as he started squirting more of the cream on her face before wrestling him to the kitchen floor laughing.

During the fun struggle Kim had wrestled the can out of Ron's hands and now pinned him to the tiled floor of the kitchen and started squirting the contents of the can over he's face and into he's mouth. Ron tried to fight back as best he could when he heard Kim throw away the can of cream and started tickling him hard.

"HA that I'll teach you Ron not to bath me with banana cream HA HA HA" Kim started laughing herself as she tortured Ron with her fingers but soon she found herself linking her lips with he's as they started kissing on the kitchen floor.

"HAY GUYS" called a voice from behind the kissing couple as they remembered that Wade was still on the Kimmunicator. Slowly they rose from the floor as Kim helped Ron up. Ron slowly raised from the floor covered in cream as he climbed to he's feet. Ron then put he's face near Kim's and licked some of the banana cream from her cheek.

"Hmm yummy" said Ron as he winked at Kim with a cheeky smile on he's face. Kim gently punched him in the shoulder and touched her face gently.

"Not in front of Wade Romeo." Kim started blushing as she looked at Wade before Ron tipped her backwards and looked into her eyes.

"How about this." Ron then lowered he's cream covered face to hers and kissed her soft red lips once again. Kim gently closed her eyes and let herself slip deeper into he's kiss before he started to raise her up to her feet and released her from he's kiss.

"O Romeo that was wonderful"

"Any time fair Juliet" Kim smiled at him as he continued to look into her eyes making her blush into a deep shade of red as she wrapped her arms around he's waist.

"If I could distract you two lovebirds for a sec I think I've just got a break in the case."

Kim and Ron quickly turned to Wade and sat by the table as Ron held out he's hand and let Rufus start to lick the Banana cream from he's skin as Kim wiped her face with a dish cloth.

"We've just got a hit from Dr Director one sec I'll patch her through." Wade then pressed a button on he's keyboard and the screen burst into a vision of static. Then as it cleared a vision of a woman come onto the screen. She was maybe in her late twenties with short cut brown hair and a eye patch that covered her right eye.

"Good afternoon Team Possible I just… what happened to you two?" asked the leader of Global Justice as she looked at the teen hero's covered in white goo as they tried to clean themselves off.

"Long story Dr Director please go on" said Kim as she wiped some of the banana cream from her hair as Rufus licked the tasty dessert from Ron's face.

"Very well you see Recon has just informed me that a powerful energy signature has been located just south of Lowerton. Upon further surveillance we've discovered that the power outlet for that grid sector is over sixteen times the area average plus reports of an unidentifiable aerial craft has been spotted via satellite In that location"

"HA HA I knew it ALIENS" Ron's face lit up at that word as he turned to Kim as he whispered a I told you so to her as Kim shook her head In disbelief.

"Ron focus. It smells like one of Drakken's bases-"

"KP how do you know what Aliens smell like" Ron cut he's girlfriend off as she turned to face him.

"Ron there are no such thing as Aliens please. Dr Director can you pin point where that power signature is coming from." Kim watched as Dr Director ordered some of GJ's scientists to work as Ron sat with he's arms crossed muttering more and more things about aliens.

"We've managed to pin point it to a small warehouse just outside of Lowerton we're sending Wade the coordinates now… Good luck Team Possible" Dr Director's face disappeared as she signed off visual contact. Wade soon appeared back onto the screen as he started to print off the coordinates before sending them threw to Kim.

The screen was then filled with a map and a glowing red dot that outputted Drakken's latest location as Kim and Ron looked at it.

"Doesn't this place look rather familiar to you KP" Ron and Kim pondered where they had see this location before. It was a small industrial estate just outside of Lowerton and almost like a light bulb was turned on inside there heads Kim and Ron looked at each other in shock.

"THE TIME SHARE LAIR"

-Well that's chapter 2 down. Is Drakken really contacting Alien forces from outer space is he really using the dreaded Time Share Lair again and what is he planning with those stolen pieces of equipment. All will be reviled in Chapter 3 of Wrath Of The Lotus. Thanks for reading and Please Review me and Leah both love to hear what people think of are work.-


End file.
